


Erica comes of age

by PauPauG



Series: Hold this child for me [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Erica, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauPauG/pseuds/PauPauG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to change the series so that Erica and Isaac are betas and Derek is an alpha, Stiles knows. Other than that everything is the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erica comes of age

“Erica!”

“What??”

“Come here”

“I’m coming.”

Erica marched down the stairs as if it were the hardest task to do.

“What?”

“We are having a talk, well the talk.” Derek said gritting his teeth

“No. we don’t need to have the talk.” Erica said walking away slowly.

Derek flashed his eyes red “sit down.”

“You did not just alpha order me.”

Isaac came running down stairs “I’m going to the gym or anywhere but here. Good luck Erica.”

“We need to talk.”

“Isaac already told me everything.” She said coolly

“No he didn’t, alpha orders remember.”

“Shit. Stiles!” Erica yelled begging for help

Stiles came walking in and looked at the two of them sitting looking awkward and tried to walk away.

“Stiles don’t let me do this alone.”

“Fine. You know I hate that you know that I’m wrapped around your finger.” He went to go sit next to her.

 “Okay your birthday is next week and something is going to happen. When a werewolf turns of age they, aside from a strength boost, get a sort of radar. It is sort of like finding a mate. Now we don’t have mates but it is sort of like a radar of compatibility. No one can trick you; it’s sort of like a sixth sense. You will know when someone’s intentions are good and you know who will be good for you.”

“Oh, wait so I will know who I should be with?”

“It’s more of you know who you shouldn’t be with. They will make you feel wrong. You will also be pulled to people who will be good. It will be easier for you to make friends with people.”

“I have friends”

“Isaac’s football and lacrosse team don’t count.”

“But they are friends.”

“Sweetie” Stiles interjected “what he means is you will want to be with certain people more than others. And if your gut is telling you something you should listen to it.”

“So this radar thing will happen when I turn 18.”

“Yes. I know it’s a lot so you can go relax and think.” Derek finished pulling out a card from his pocket. “Go think.”

It was a gift card to Barnes and noble. “Thanks Der. Be back at closing time.” Erica sprinted out.

“You really had to get her more books.” Stiles said “you realize she is graduating with honors and valedictorian, early admission to college. She has enough work.”

“I know but she is so happy in that store.” Derek said looking sheepish.

 

Erica came back later with a stack of books and a cold coffee.

“Only one tonight. It’s a school night.” Derek said sounding tired.

“Come on Derek.”

“Pick one and leave the rest on the table. Oh and Isaac is waiting for you in the office.”

“Fine” Erica picked one and went up to see Isaac.

 

“Erica hey I need your help please.”

“What do you need done?”

“I’m almost failing math and science. If I do this packet it will bring me up and then I have to study for an exam in science. Or else I don’t play on Friday.”

“Okay the packet we can work thru what is the test on?”

“Um bonding or compounds or something like that you know science is my worst subject.”

“Then you’re lucky I’m a chemistry major and that we are going to the same college.”

“Yea but I’m getting in on athletics you for your brain.”

“Don’t worry when are these due?”

“Tomorrow…”

“ISAAC LAHEY how many times have I told you not to wait until the last min-“

“I know I know but I had to write 4 essays for Harris and he doesn’t do late work.”

“Fine ill help you.”

“Can I bring a friend?”

“We are studying.”

“I know but they are on the team and about to fail.”

“Fine call them I’ll make the coffee, go get them and bring back some donuts or something.”

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Isaac jumped up and grabbed her face kissing her cheek sloppily.

“This better be the last time.” Pushing him away and walking to the kitchen

 

 

_We are in the office – pup_

_On my way X_

Erica trudged upstairs and brought a pot of coffee with her. As she opened the door she was greeted by the entire football varsity team.

 

“There is no way all of you are failing chemistry.”

“Erica it’s because we have chemistry as a final period and we leave early for away games.”

“Fine. Let’s do this.”

 

The next hours passed by in a blur, with guys alternating on coffee duty and others quizzing each other.

Somewhere in that time Stiles came in with piles of pillows and blankets, the lucky who were given the green light from Erica were rewarded with a blanket and a pillow. By the time it was 2 in the morning half the team was sleeping.

Right around 4 Erica was down to two students Isaac and his partner in crime Boyd.

“Okay Boyd come on define a covalent bond.” Erica lead

Boyd gave a passable answer.

“Now Isaac name and define a different type of bond.”

Isaac dozily gave a somewhat correct answer.

“Okay you are done lets tuck in for the night.”

“Thank you I owe you big time.” Isaac showered her with complements

“Honestly Erica thank you, I don’t know one team manager who would do this.”

“No worries you guys are my boys and I couldn’t leave high school without you guys.”

“Erica you are the best, you are so pretty, I mean your hair is beautiful and you always look amazing.” Isaac continued the shower of compliments

“Pup go to sleep let’s see if you saw that when you see me in the morning after 3 hours of sleep.”

The next morning, or more accurately a few hours later. Everyone was woken by the beautiful sound of Stiles hollering “WAKEUP, UP AND ATUM, RISE AND SHINE, WAKEY WAKEY!”

“Were up were up” mumbled the boys.

Erica and Isaac just cocooned themselves into the blankets

“Come on, foods on the table!”

Instantly everyone bolted downstairs knowing that the food would not outlast all of these boys.

 

Seated at the table was the entire team plus Erica devouring a stack of waffles in a very lady like manor.

“Eyy Greenburg pass the syrup!” she yelled but she totally swallowed the mouthful of food before speaking.

Erica finished eating and grabbed a bag from the front door.

“Alright boys game day shirts off.”

From the bag she pulled a second one, the boys peeled off their shirts and threw them into the bag in her hands. After gathering all of them she pulled out the football jerseys and handed them out the appropriate players.

 

“Erica we need to ask you something for your birthday party.” Stiles said calling for everyone’s attention.

“No guys really I don’t want a party.”

Instantly the team was demanding a proper celebration for their manager

“Come on sis, you only turn 18 once.”

“Pup I don’t even drink why would I want a party.”

“But we do.”

“So I should have a party so you have an excuse to drink.”

“Alcohol is allowed, no wolfsbane.” Derek spoke “I will handle the alcohol”

“What’s wolfsbane?” asked Boyd

Stiles quickly came up with a lie “it’s this type of alcohol they sell under the table and its super strong, Isaac decided to drink a bottle and was hung over for a week.”

“But I don’t even have friends to invite, I literally only talk to you guys.”

 “Well you can make friends.” Isaac pleaded

“You mean girls will pretend to be nice so they can get in your pants.”

“that happened once.”

“12”

 “What if we invite people and throw you a party, but there is one little detail we need you to answer.” Isaac finished leaving no room for another option

“Fine but I don’t care what happens. But no gifts.”

“Actually Erica you do choose a gift.” Derek spoke looking to Stiles who nodded “it’s sort of a Stilinski and now Hale tradition that you choose your car. When you turn 18 that is your gift.”

“No a car is way too much.”

“Erica you already know what car you want.” Isaac answered not meeting Erica’s eyes.

“Erica this is a tradition for me. Please just tell us.” Stiles pleaded

“My dream car… my dream car is a black Toyota tundra elevated 3 inches with super shocks and a chrome defense.” Erica mumbled out. “But any truck will do just fine, it doesn’t have to be new or anything!” She added quickly.

Derek just looked slightly in shock “you have good taste.”

One of the boys at the table just laughed “damn even I don’t know that much about cars.”

 

The phone rang and Stiles went to answer. He came back and looked at Isaac. “Scott needs help at the clinic after school, apparently they raided a hoarder’s house and Scott got the animals.”

“Tell him I’ll be over right after practice.”

“Ha-ha, we are conditioning today.” Erica laughed evilly, “Alright everyone hit the road time to get to school.”

Everyone shuffled into cars and left for school.

 

At lunch time the only thing anyone could talk about was the new kids. Erica sat at the table with all the guys and tried to find out about these new students.

“Alright so what do we know?”

“Brother and sister Lydia and Jackson. Lydia is well was queen bee at her school.”

“well too bad or her we don’t have a queen bee at this school.” The entire team snickered. “And the brother?”

 “Jackson varsity football at his school.” Some JV kid answered

“Is he thinking of trying out?”

“Apparently he is just going to show up to practice and I guess he thinks he is already one the team” answered the same guy.

“Well he has another thing coming. Let’s see how he stands up to my conditioning.” Erica all but growled appalled that someone thought they had their place made.

 

Erica left the boys and went to her chemistry class well, technically she was a teacher aide but she practically was the teacher. Not bothering with taking a seat she grabbed her place at the front desk and waited for everyone.

Then in walked a person she didn’t know and assumed it was the new student, seeing as she didn’t have a seat she grabbed the seating chart and found her a place.

“Hi I’m Erica your seat will be the second row the 4th seat over, right next to the guy in the blue shirt. Cody wave for the new girl.”

“Sorry in case you didn’t know I’m Lydia. I sit in the back row.” She smirked up at Erica.

“We have a seating chart here and there are only 2 open spaces.” She gritted her teeth and tried to smile.

“I sit in the back.” She tried to eye her down but Erica wasn’t having any it.

Just then the actual teacher walked in and Erica turned on the charm.

“Hey professor Bins I was just telling the new student, Lydia, that she can have Tyler’s spot here.” She walked over and whispered “she is a bit shy about her eyesight.”

“Why thank you Erica, now Lydia you may have Tyler’s place here I insist.”

Erica smirked from behind the teacher and moved her arms as if to say come at me bro.

 

A few minutes later Erica’s phone vibrated

_From Pup_

_Erica who are you almost starting something with, I told you to make friends with girls_

_To Pup_

_Just some bitch who tried to be smart with me. Tell Posey he is doing extra suicides for snitching_

A minute later she saw Tyler reach for his phone then look up at Erica with a horrified expression, he mouthed sorry and she just shook her head

 

Luckily the entire team had the same free period after that and they always met up at the tables outside nearest the field. Before she could make it to meet up with everyone she made a pit stop to her locker. As she opened it someone appeared behind the door, assuming it was one of her boys she thought nothing of it. As she closed the door she realized he was not a friend but someone else.

“Hey oh shit sorry I thought I knew you. I don’t know you so you must be new are you lost?”

“No I have a free period right now. I just saw a pretty girl and decided I had to introduce myself.”

“Well I have somewhere to be so I’ll just go. Um see you around.”

“Here let me walk you.”

“No really there is no need.” She started to walk away

“I’m walking you to where you are going.”

“Look I don’t know who you think you are but you are not taking me anywhere and I suggest you walk away now before I get angry.”

He reached for her arm but a yell was heard from the hallway.

“Erica!” it was Boyd

Erica was beyond relived she had promised Derek no more fights

“Hey Boyd you ready to go?”

“Yea let’s go.” Clearly seeing her anger.

“The bathrooms are down that way and on your left. Bye.” She looked to the new guy and turned on her heel, reaching for Boyd’s hand and pulling him away.

“What is with people today, do I have a face that says hey I am spineless why don’t you try and push me?”

“Calm down tiger.” Boyd just laughed already used to her temper.

 

“No Isaac it wasn’t that bad. Posey can’t tell a story for shit. I assure you guys I didn’t slap her.”

“Erica are you sure no claws came out?” Isaac sounded worried

“No I behaved I promised Derek no more fights.”

“Well you were pretty close to hitting that guy that grab-”

“BOYD!”

“Someone tried to grab you!” Isaac yelled

“Well sort of but nothing happed. It was just some prick. But I cut him off quick and dry Boyd intervened before I could do anything.”

“Did he touch you?” Isaac was fuming.

“No. calm down Balto.” She said knowingly, Balto was his code word for going wolfy.

“I’m calm.” He stopped to take a breath. “I’m fine.”

“You’d think people would realize you are untouchable.” Boyd commented

“What?” Erica asked

“Well you are little sister to the Capitan of the football and lacrosse team, we are literally in all of your classes and you can out train the JV team.”

“Does that make me look bad?”

“No more like badass” he finished

 

The bell rang.

“Alright boys one period to go no problems because we condition today and if your late you know what happens.”

Everyone mumbled term of agreement then went off, for some reason Isaac went with Erica.

“You realize your class is over there not where I’m going.”

Isaac reached over and wrapped an arm around her “what can’t I be a good big brother and watch out for you.”

“One you’re not my brother two you are only doing this because of what Boyd said.”

Isaac pulled her in tighter and ran his arm up and down her arm then Erica realized what he did. She stopped walking immediately

“Isaac Lahey you are not doing what I think you are doing.” She dropped her voice down to a hiss “you did not just scent mark me.”

“Look I can’t help it.” He pulled her along “someone tried to dominate you, well slightly but still.”

“I can protect myself now go to class.”

“I’m walking you to class.”

“You’re paying for this later.”

 

By now they reached her classroom she walked in and saw the new girl. Sitting in her seat. She marched right up to her.

“That’s my seat.” She looked down at the strawberry blonde. Isaac smelled the change and ran back in the room.

“Should have been here sooner.”

Erica grabbed her bag and pushed it to the floor. “Oops. Sorry. Now move that’s my seat.” By now Isaac was next to them. When she saw him her attitude changed. She put on a smile and stood up sticking her chest out.

“Hey there” she said making bedroom eyes at Isaac. “You can sit next to me.”

Erica shoved herself between them two “no he won’t, now go sit somewhere else because I can smell the skank rolling off you. Sweetie go get some class.” Erica stared her down and lifted an eyebrow at her daring her to make a move. She slowly moved to get her purse and get another seat. Just to piss her off Erica turned around and placed a hand on Isaacs arm. “We are having a sleepover tonight. Your room.” Loud enough for Lydia to hear. The pencil in her hand snapped and Erica just laughed.

 

 

The class past by with no other altercations yet somehow by the end of the day the school knew about the new rivalry. Isaac and Boyd picked up Erica from class and they walked to the locker rooms together, since Erica trained with the boys it was easier for her to change with the boys than have to go get the key to the girl’s room every day.

She had just pulled on her sports bra when someone came up behind her. It was the new guy. Before he could approach her Isaac and Boyd flanked her and stood between them.

“Can we help you?” Isaac spoke trying to remain calm.

“I’m the new player.” He said casually.

This time Erica came forward “look I don’t care how good you are or how good you think you are I approve who goes on this team and I am in charge. So you can wait until Tuesday when JV practices and see if they will let you join. If you want to be part of this team, emphasis on team then we talk. I see if you are worth trying out.”

“Excuse me I don’t see a Capitan band on your arm and this is the boy’s team if you hadn’t noticed.” The arrogant blonde sneered.

“Isaac a little help here I am 30 seconds from letting the claws out.”

“Look Erica is team manager and she has more say and control in this team than anyone so if you even want to dream of playing don’t piss her off.”

“Look we are conditioning today let’s see I you can keep up.” Erica walked away and Isaac and Boyd followed.

Erica let out a short whistle and everyone went outside.

“Alright boys lets go 1 lap half speed.”

Everyone jogged together with the three of them in the lead, apparently bottle blonde wanted to show off and began running.

“Okay suicides at every 20 yard mark!”

And so the conditioning went on Erica doing exactly what the boys did, but whatever the team did Blondie did more and harder versions of it.

By the end everyone was dying and 1 had puked.

“Alright boys almost done Boyd go get the bar.”

Boyd brought out a bar that was long enough to fit half the team at a time.

“Even jersey numbers first. Pull-ups on my count.”

“Odd numbers your turn!”

“Even number hanging sit-ups!”

“Odd switch in.”

 

 

“Alright guy’s one final lap half speed then we stretch.” Again Blondie had to prove himself and began running full speed.

“Alright guys circle up stretching time.”

“And left leg, right leg, Greenburg all the way down. And touch your toes. And grab your ankles. Shoulder rolls, right arm, left arm, left splits, right splits, I see you Posey 20 mountain climbers right now, okay everyone ready middle splits and hold.” Erica went around and sat on every guy pushing them down further. Before she got to Blondie he collapsed clutching his calf. He got a cramp.

“This is why we jog before stretching. Jeff roll him out.” She rolled her eyes and walked to the middle of the circle.

“Okay guys practice is done, hit the showers.”

“Wait Erica you forgot something.”

 “Okay and the ice cream goes to whoever can do the most superman pull ups.”

“I don’t even know what that is” whined Posey.

“Look I’ll show you” Erica grabbed the bar and pulled herself up but continued and pulled herself up so the bar now hit her waist.

 

Everyone tried but some could even do one, in the end Boyd won with 4 superman pull-ups.

Everyone walked into the locker room and sat in the bench waiting for her sentencing on the blonde guy.

He walked in with a limp and looked to Erica.

“Look you are good, but you don’t know how to play as a team member. We don’t have room for a show off. So go join JV and we will see when I think of if I think you could ever join.”

“That’s not fair I did more than everyone, I can out play everyone in this room.”

“Isaac go get my stick.” She nodded toward Isaac “okay Blondie if you can get 1 ball out of 3 tries past me you can play.”

“No I want competition, I’ll play the Capitan.” He scoffed at Erica

“You play me or you play no one, and trust me there is no way you can play any sport in this school if I tell them anything. Isaac go help Scott I’ll get a ride from the boys.”

Erica threw a stick and him and marched outside. Boyd managed to throw her a mask.

Everyone went outside to watch.

“Three tries any ball that goes in and I let you join the team.” She pulled on the mask and nodded toward him.

The first shot he made went to wide and missed the net, the second Erica caught easily and finally on the third she may have used a little wolf power to hit the ball back at him with the shaft.

Erica ripped helmet off and walked back to the blonde guy “you can ask to try out for JV, but remember you don’t have anything at this school and you do not have a place assured. Get off your high horse and learn to play as part of the team.” She walked away and all the boys fell in step, once they were back in the locker room she put away her stuff and remembered she forgot to ask for a ride. Ready to walk home she walked out the front of the school and saw Boyd stalled waiting.

She jogged over to his car “thanks Boyd.”

“Pshh I didn’t do it to be nice. You owe me ice cream.”

“Fine let’s go.”

They left and got ice cream and then he dropped her off at the house. She didn’t bother yelling she was home, Derek already knew.

She walked into her room and began working on her homework, graduating with honors and as valedictorian was a lot of work. Sometime after she began working Stiles dropped by and left her some hot chocolate.

It was just starting to get dark when Erica heard, no smelled Isaac. He reeked of terrified animals. After showering a few times he joined Erica to do some more work.

“So how many people would be too many?” he asked

“Look I really don’t care for this party anyone can come except for that bitch Lydia and the Blondie from practice.”

“You know Blondie is named Jackson and he is Lydia’s brother.”

“Well that is one hell of a family. And Isaac Ukraine is a country not an element.” She laughed looking at the beginning of his paper.

 

The following Friday was Erica’s birthday, it also happened to be a home game so the team had to get dressed up including her. She curled her hair and applied a little more makeup than usual, heck you only turn 18 once. Pulling on a black dress with a leather peplum skirt she pulled on some heels then decided against them and threw on her black converse. The dress what decent length defiantly mid-thigh and she added some eyeliner and mascara and was ready to go. She went to leave her room and Isaac walked out at the same time.

“Damn Erica since when did you become a girl?”

To prove a point Erica punched his arm and placed him in a headlock.

“You clean up pretty well pup.” Isaac was wearing a maroon button down with a slim black tie and the sleeves rolled up along with black slacks and nice shoes.

“Why do we have to dress up?”

“It’s a tradition. Now come on we are going to be late.”

They walked down stairs and everyone hugged and celebrated.

“Happy birthday baby girl. You look amazing.” Stiles pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

“Happy birthday Erica. Your parents would be so proud.” He pulled her in and held her close. He stepped back to look at her and reached in his pocket he pulled out a key on a black leather wrist strap.

“No way!”

“Don’t get excited I don’t know it you will like it.” Derek looked at the floor

“Any car is amazing, Isaac’s smells like nachos from who knows when and cheap alcohol.”

She walked outside and saw a beautiful Toyota tundra gleaming black with a huge red ribbon on the front. She let out a massive scream and ran back inside. And jumped on Derek and Stiles crushing them in an embrace.

“You guys are the best I love you so much. She’s perfect!”

“Erica” Stiles wheezed “human bones remember.”

Erica dropped them immediately

“Sorry I love you sorry.”

Erica went back to look at her baby.

She started her up and she purred to life, pushing on the gas she could hear the power of her baby. Leaving her running she hopped out and checked out under the hood.

“Erica you’re going to be late!” Derek yelled

“Already leaving! Pup do you want a ride?”

“Hell yea she’s sick, but my car is way better.”

“Um your little speeder gets stuck in 2 inches of mud. My baby can climb mountains.”

They pulled out of the drive way and when she arrived to school the entire team was waiting for her at their spot. They all wanted to see the beast. Erica proudly told them all about her car and showed them under the hood.

The bell rang and everyone left for class Erica stayed behind and whispered for Isaac to stay back. They fell into stride.

“I can feel it, it’s strange.”

“Oh yea I forgot about that. Please tell me you aren’t in love already because I cannot handle that. No boy should be within 10 feet of you.”

“No Isaac I feel it with everyone, well the team it’s like reassuring me that yes these boys care for me and are good people. I felt it with you Derek Stiles Boyd and Tyler the most, I think it’s because I’ve known you the longest. Along with Boyd he was always around and I tutored Tyler freshman and sophomore year plus he is on the team.”

“I get it; the only girls I get along with are you, what one girl that lets me copy her answers in Spanish and my lab partner.”

“I still don’t get how you are failing Spanish.”

“Well not all of us had a Mexican father and spoke Spanish from birth till the age of 3; you only know it because Stiles made sure you didn’t forget the little you knew.”

“no, es porque yo soy más lista que tú.”

“No fair that’s a bitch move I can’t even argue because I have no idea what you said.”

Erica jumped on his back and put him in a headlock “call me a bitch one more time” she laugh laughing in his ear.

Isaac just laughed and latched on and started spinning using a little wolf power.

“Isaac!” he slowed down and placed her on her feet holding her arm until she got her balance back.

“Wow and you called me the skank” Lydia sneered from behind, they turned to meet her “I saw you having all the boys drooling over your new toy. And now you are basically mounting him in the middle of the hall way. Hmm looks like I’m not the one that needs class.”

“You know what I was mounting him” Erica stuck her hand under Isaacs’s waist band and pulled him in “you are just sour because I can do this any out cant. And do you know why.” She let go of Isaac and stepped forward “because if your sluty paws get anywhere near my BROTHER    then I will break each of your fake ass nails of one by one.”

“Erica lets go.” Isaac tried to pull her along.

“You’re lucky I love my English class.” She sent a pointed look to Lydia and stomped off. Isaac walked her all the way to class and then went to his.

The teacher was about to yell at her for being late then saw the look on her face and decided against it.

Luckily today she did not have class with Lydia, when lunch came around she saw that Lydia was sat at her table with a few of the boys. Knowing she promised Derek no more fights she moved to another table and instantly all the boys got up and went to her leaving Lydia mid-sentence.

Boyd sat next to Erica and looked at her “dude what does that girl have against you? She kept trying to get us to spill the dirt on you. And trying to make you look bad.”

“That little who-” Isaac interrupted her by sitting on her other side.

“Why are we over here?”

“Little wannabe red head over there tried to take our place.” Erica rolled her eyes “luckily my boys are loyal.”

“She thinks we follow you around because you fucked us.” Another member of the team said.

“That is too far.” She got up to confront her but Isaac and Boyd sat her back down before she could.

“No Erica. We have a game today.”

“Oh right the game. Boys I will make the announcement to call you out at 2. Be changed and in the locker room by 2:10. We will leave at 2:15. The bus broke down yesterday, but we will drive. Isaac will take his car, Tyler you take your Tahoe it fits the most, and Greenburg did you bring your mom’s van today. Good that should fit the rest of the team I’ll take my truck with the equipment in the back. No pressure but try and win you know it is my birthday.”

“Speaking off birthday” Isaac interrupted “after the game we have dinner at Mario’s like usual then part at my house, you guys can change there.”

“Knowing you guys half will end up knocking out there. My room is off limits no quickies on my bed.” Erica added just in case. “Try not to get too wasted because I will be the one taking care of you guys.”

 

Like clockwork right at 1:50 Erica excused herself from class and went down to the office to give the announcement. It always happened that Boyd was the aide so he gave the announcement. Erica simply nodded at him and sat in the chair.

**Sorry for the interruption, it is time for the boys’ varsity football team to be excused. All varsity boys are excused. Also the varsity and JV team would like to wish Erica Reyes a very happy 18 th birthday! We love you. Sorry once again for the interruption.**

 

“Boyd!” Erica jumped up

“Don’t be mad I cleared it with Vicky she was the one that had the idea.”

Erica looked over to the elderly woman behind the front desk. “Happy birthday sweetie.”

“Thanks Vicky” she turned to Boyd. “Go get dressed.”

Together they walked to the locker room and Erica took her place on the first bench and waited. All the boys changed into their uniforms and they huddled around her. She stood up ready to leave but Isaac stopped her.

“Wait before you go we have to give you something.” Isaac pulled her so she was standing right in front of everyone. “It’s from the whole team. Close your eyes.”

She closed her eyes and she heard some movement.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” they all yelled together

Erica opened her eyes and saw the present then she started crying. Boyd was on his knee holding a pair of white stretch pants, Isaac was holding a crimson football jersey and Tyler was on his tiptoes holding a helmet. They gave Erica her own uniform, minus the padding. “You guys are the best I love you guys.” She opened her arms and was tackled by all the players in a massive group hug. Then her phone rang it was the 5 minute warning.

“Okay boys go load up the stuff and get in the cars. If there is one scratch on my baby you are all going to pay for it next practice.”

She left to change into her uniform and fix the slightly smudged makeup. She walked out and saw Boyd waiting sitting on her truck.

“I wanted to ride on this beast.”

“You want to drive her.”

“Really”

“no.” she clicked the remote and the car unlocked “get in”

They drove off. And fell into a casual conversation. Then they pulled in to the local stadium.

“Erica remember how you said we couldn’t buy you anything.”

“Yea why”

“Well I got you a present.”

“Boyd I told you guys I don’t want anything.”

“Well I got you something anyway. And didn’t spend any money on it so you can’t feel bad.” He pulled out a tattered looking book.  “It’s called the 5 people you meet in heaven.”

“Thanks Boyd all read it tomorrow while you guys are hung over.”

 

Together they unloaded the truck and met up with the rest of the team. The game went smoothly with no injuries. Isaac scored the final touch down with seconds to spare; Erica forgave the slight wolf speed since they were tied in the final minute. They all went to celebrate at Mario’s with lots of pizza them returned to the house for the party.

Since Erica had cried off most of her makeup and smelled of the sweat of lots of players he jumped in the shower and got ready again. Since it was her partly she allowed herself to go a little more risqué than usual.

She pulled on a black leather miniskirt with a sheer red shirt and black bandeau bra paring it with plain black pumps she re curled her hair and applied some red lipstick to match. By the time she finished getting ready the party was in full swing. Even at her skimpiest she still had more clothing on than every other girl.

With all these people she couldn’t smell out anyone so she wandered to the kitchen. From the window she could see Derek and Stiles handing out alcohol to people and keeping an eye on the kegs. She walked out to grab a drink, even thou she couldn’t get drunk.

“Erica if you’d like you can have one drink of wolfsbane. It will get you tipsy and will last an hour at the most.” Derek looked at her and pulled a sliver lack from his pocket.

“Really can I get half a drink now and half later I just want to be buzzed.”

“I raised you smart.” Stiles smiles and made her a drink, to which Derek added some wolfsbane.

She took a sip and liked it, “this is good what is it?”

“It’s called a vampire.” Stiles started laughing “a werewolf who likes vampire’s ha-ha!”

“And that is enough beer for one light weight.” Derek laughed and pulled a solo cup from Stiles. “Don’t be scared I parked your truck in the garage to avoid any drunks.”

“Thanks Der. Time to go talk to people wish me luck.”

As she pushed her way to the backyard she was constantly stopped to be congratulated by people she hardly knew. Most of the boys were on the farthest part of the yard. She saw them struggling to light the bonfire pit. She walked over and lit it for them taking a spot next to Boyd.

“Where is Isaac?”

“He went to get stuff for s’mores and some of the boys went for blankets.”

Erica slowly sipped her drink not wanting the wolfsbane to get her too badly. After a while Isaac returned and joined on her other side.

“What’cha drinking?”

“A vampire with vodka.” Erica gave him a knowing look and Isaac nodded his grin widening.

“Derek gave me 2 shots for the night. Only because we have the weekend to nurse it off.”

“Hey Isaac did you get the speaker?” one of the boys asked

“Yea let me hook it up and we can dance.” Isaac set it up and went to go find a girl; it took him all of a minute to find a partner.

Erica sat with Boyd just talking, neither one of them were much dancers.

 More and more people started dancing then hours later the music changed. It was not bump and grinds music a slower kind much more of a sway together kind of music.

Then the music got even slower, apparently Isaac liked the girl he was with because he put on really slow music. Erica heard the beginning chords and jumped up grabbing Boyd’s hands.

“Oh my god this is my song. Boyd you and your two left feet are dancing with me.” Erica pulled him up and the fell together melting into the slow melody.

Thanks to the new radar she felt even more at peace and she could feel the bond between them grow.

Erica laid her chin on Boyd’s broad shoulders and pulled in tighter. She began lightly singing along to her favorite slow song.

“I will love you until my dying day...” she hummed along to the rest of the song.

They swayed together for a long time them her shoes started killing her. She slowly pulled away and peeled off her heels.

“If you’re tired we can stop dancing.” Boyd said looking into her eyes.

“I want to keep dancing.” She blushed and looked down. Boyd pulled her in again, but without the heels she was a shorter. When they swayed she rested her head on Boyd’s chest a listened to his heartbeat. Even with all these people around she could focus on him.

“Are you listening to my heart?” Boyd asked

“What?” she asked slightly scared

“You make the same face Isaac does when he’s focusing.”

“What do you mean?” she stopped dancing and looked at him.

“I know about Balto.” He looked at Erica.

Erica pulled away and grabbed his hand, together they ran all the way to her room. She grabbed a hair tie and put her hair up.

“What do you mean you know?” Erica saw on the bed cross-legged

Boyd sat on the edge of her bed and began.

“Do you remember that time me and Isaac went mudding alone. Well his quad got jammed and he ran over my leg. Since it was jammed he couldn’t move it and I was losing a lot of blood. Looked and me and said sorry and that we didn’t have to be friends after that. Them he grabbed the quad and lifted it. When I saw his face he had like fangs and over grown sideburns and yellow eyes.  He put me onto my quad and drove us to the hospital and his reflexes were wicked fast. And after they fixed my foot he explained everything. We told me I couldn’t tell you that I knew because it was not supposed to happen. And he didn’t tell me about you but I figured it out a while ago. You are good at controlling your eyes but not your nails. Plus with Jackson your eyes glowed but everyone was looking at Jackson so no one saw.”

“Holy shit. You know knew Isaac is going to be in so much trouble.”

“Would it be weird if I asked to see you, you know changed or whatever you call it.”

“We call it shifted. And sure” Erica looked and her hands and let the claws come out when she looked up to Boyd her face was shifted.

“So the sideburns are a guy thing.” He leaned closer to look at her eyes.

Erica snapped her fangs at him and he jumped back and fell off the bed. Erica started cracking up when Boyd got back up her face was back to normal.

The door slammed open and Isaac stood there looking scared. “I heard a noise”

“Isaac Lahey were you spying on me.”

“No well I came up too pee and I heard your voice and someone else then I heard a thud so you know I came to make sure everything was okay.”

“You mean to make sure I wasn’t getting on!” Erica growled letting her eyes glow.

“BOYD! I told you not to tell her.” Isaac walked in and sat down on the bed.

“It was an accident.” He held up his hands in defense

“Don’t even it was an accident I saw you guys dancing.”

“How could you were too busy having your tongue down that girl’s throat.” Ericka quipped

“Oh shit I told her I was just going to pee.” He ran out.

**From: DerBear**

**Party is winding down. Are the boys sleeping in your room or camping outside?**

“Boyd you feel like camping outside or crashing in my room?”

“Outside it’s not supposed to rain today.”

**To: DerBear**

**Outside I’ll get the bags**

While they went to grab the mountain of sleeping bags, Boyd grabbed the pillows and stuck a few bottles of vodka in one.

They set up the sleeping bags and coaxed the drunks over to the pit. Erica and Boyd were given the task of finding everyone that passed out or fell asleep on their sides. The team members were given the honors of being carried to the sleeping bags and laid on top of them. After they retrieved everyone Erica went to go make sure the fire didn’t go out. After she relit it and placed more wood inside she went to go sit on her bag.

Boyd came back holding a ridiculously tattered lime green blanket; he sat next to Erica and gave it to her.

“Thanks, I would have made you go get it later anyway.”

“Remember that time me you and Isaac drove to some mountain and you made us come back because you forgot your blanket.”

They laughed together at the memories. Isaac came down and sat on another bed keeping an eye on Boyd and Erica.

Erica leaned onto Boyd and spoke under her breath so only Isaac could here. The others were distracted by some horrible scary story being told.

“What’s up pup?”

“I don’t like it.”

“Don’t like what.”

“You and Boyd.”

“Were not together”

“But he wants to be.”

“What no. how do you know”

“Bro code no can do.”

“Wait did he say he likes me?”

“Erica I am not helping you get a boyfriend.”

“Tell me.”

“I can’t tell you anything. Erica it’s the bro code.”

“I could find out the old fashioned way.”

“No way not in front of me.”

“Would it be weird if we dated?”

“Erica you don’t like him do you?” Isaacs’s eyes glowed

Boyd leaned down to look at Erica “whatever you two are whispering about stop. People are looking.”

They stopped whispering and pretended to listen to the ending of the story.

One of the team member’s girlfriends got up “where are your bathrooms.”

“Pup go show her I’m tired.” Erica looked over expectantly at Isaac. He got up and went.

“So what were you guys whispering about?” Boyd asked

“Umm, me, you, the bro code. Just stuff.”

“What?”

“Isaac thinks were dating. Or that we are going to or something.”

“He thinks I like you ha-ha I know better than to hit on his little cousin sister.” Boyd struggled to laugh and his heartbeat sky rocketed.

Erica jumped up and grabbed Boyd’s wrist letting a claw come out so he knew to follow. “If Isaac asks we went to the fort.”

She walked of quickly then when she was out of sight she used her wolf power to pick up Boyd bridal style and run farther off.

She slowed down when they reached a tree house and Erica all but threw him up the ladder.

“You realize that I would have followed you, no need to make me feel weak and man handled.”

“Sorry but I needed to get out of Isaac’s hearing range.”

“okay.” Boyd sat down on a beanbag and waited.

Erica joined him and after a few seconds she let out a breath. “So Isaac was telling me that he can’t say anything because of the bro code or whatever. But I, I think that you may possibly like me in a in a more than platonic manor and seeing as” Erica shut up when Boyd placed a hesitant hand on her cheek

“You use big words when you’re nervous.” Boyd gave her a kind smile.

“It’s just I don’t want to mess up anything. I can’t do anything without my boys.” Erica looked down into her lap, hating that she looked weak her eyes filled with tears.

Boyd pulled her up and wiped a stray tear. “Why are you crying?”

“Because I don’t like feeling weak.”

“How are you weak? You are the strongest person I know.” Boyd looked down at her lips then back at her eyes. “Seeing as you could you know kill me and make it looks like an animal attack and be free would you kill me if I tried to kiss you?”

Erica looked up into his eyes “wait do you like me?”

Boyd smiled warmly and leaned in, when their lips touched Erica felt her wolf radar go crazy, she pushed in closer and Boyd placed a hand on her hip, Erica placed one on the back of his head and pushed her weight forward to be closer. When she did that the beanbag exploded, and the little beans went everywhere.

“Looks like those things aren’t meant for grown teenagers.” Erica laughed shaking her hair out.

Boyd laughed and picked out a few beads she had missed. Since they were in such close proximity Boyd kissed her forehead.

“Oh and yes I do like you.”

Erica laughed “thanks for making it clear I was a little worried.

“Would it be weird if I asked you to be my girlfriend inside a sketchy clubhouse instead of I don’t know a nice restaurant.”

“I’d think it be fitting for us, didn’t I meet you here?”

“Oh yea Isaac brought me up here and you got mad because it was your place then you tried to throw me out the window.”

“Oh yea I forgot about that. Sorry.”

“It’s alright so Erica” he placed a hand on her hip “will you be my girlfriend?”

She smiled up at him “yes.” She pulled him close and hugged him. She tried to listen to his heart but someone was running toward them. “Isaacs coming lets go down.”

He went down the ladder and Isaac was there. When he saw Erica for some reason he got really angry and started yelling at Boyd. Erica saw him raise a clawed hand and jumped down pushing Boyd behind her. She growled at Isaac.

“Don’t touch him.” She snapped

“Well what do you want me to do? My best friend fucked my sister at my own house and you just turned 18.”

“We didn’t do anything!” Erica yelled now back to human form.

“Yea sure I see the messed up hair and you scent is all over him.”

Erica stopped being angry and just looked at him, the tears in her eyes formed and she shook. “Is that what you think of me? That I would just fuck the first guy that shows interest. Why don’t you go talk to Lydia? I’m sure shed love to hear this.” She shoulder checked him and pushed by.

Isaac reached out and grabbed her arm “Erica wait.”

Erica flipped around and swung at Isaac slicing him up from shoulder to wrist. “Don’t touch me!” she growled out and sprinted away as fast as she could.

 

Boyd didn’t know what to do so he just walked to go find Erica. It took much longer now that he was on foot, but Isaac walked with him so he wouldn’t get lost. He arrived at the house and Derek and Stiles were waiting.

“I am going to go talk to her.” Isaac went toward the stairs but Derek stopped him.

“She can’t look at you right now wait until tomorrow.”

Stiles walked up to Isaac and pulled him to the bathroom, probably to go patch him up.

Derek looked at Boyd.

“Sir I need to go talk to her.”

“About what you saw-”

“I’ve known since I was 13, don’t worry. You can yell at Isaac for it.”

Derek just lifted an eyebrow and stepped aside. Boyd took the stairs 2 at a time and went to Erica’s room. She was sat in bad wolfed out and crying.

Boyd went to her and sat on the bed against the back board he opened his arms and Erica threw herself at him hugging him and crying into his side, he tried not to flinch when he was impaled by some claws. He let her cry and after some time the crying stopped and she just sniffled. When the sniffling stopped she looked up at Boyd his warm smile let her calm down fully and she went back to human form. Boyd flinched when the claws came out of his skin.

“Oh shit Boyd!” Erica ran out of the room and came back with a first aid kit.  “Here take of you shirt. Why didn’t you tell me Boyd?”

Erica ripped open a wipe and cleaned off the blood. “This is going to hurt.” She poured alcohol onto a gauze pad and dabbed at the puncture holes. Boyd gritted his teeth and hissed through it.

“It’s okay only scratches, plus I can use this as guilt tripping material later.” He hissed as Erica wrapped his torso placing a wad of gauge at each of the 5 indents. Then she moved onto his shoulder and cleaned the other 5 five. After struggling with the wrap a few times she hollered for Stiles.

Stiles came in and saw Boyd’s wrapped stomach and the roll of wrap on the floor.

“I forgot how to bandage a shoulder. I think I did his stomach right.”

“You did great I’ll do the shoulder.”

“Boyd get used to being a scratching post.” He laughed as he wrapped up his shoulder.

“It’s not the first time, Isaac got angry that I was winning at fifa and he took a swing at my ribs fracturing two. I got free rides for a week.”

“Alright take the gauze off when you shower and wrap them back up, they should be fine in a few days.” Stiles turned to Erica “you okay baby girl.”

“Yea I’m better now, did Isaac go with the guys or should I go down there?”

“Isaac went to go run.” He tilted his head off toward the forest to the side of the house.

“Okay I’ll go down with the guys.”

“You left your blanket there anyway” Boyd added sliding off the bed. Wincing as he tried to twist. “Does this mean I’m off practices and conditioning?” he asked hopefully.

“Not even close I think Monday is going to be leg day.”

Boyd just groaned and went to leave.

“There is no way you are going out there like that. They will ask questions of they see you. Hold on stay here.” Stiles motioned for them to stay and ran out. He came back a few minutes later holding a black shirt. “Here put his on. Don’t worry its new. And its Derek’s size so it should fit.” He left again and left Boyd to change.

“I can’t lift this arm with the bandage.” Boyd looked at Erica.

“Come here.” She slid one arm hold thru his bum arm then stretched the other one so he could reach up and put it on. “Come on those boys should not be left alone, especially with a fire.”

They walked down and Boyd changed sides so he could hold Erica’s hand.

“What do you think the guys are going to say?” Erica wondered squeezing his hand.

“Probably that it was about time.”

“Why is that?”

“I’ve liked you since I met you in middle school.”

“And you just tell me now.”

“Isaac said no one could touch you…”

“That pup is going to pay for it later.”

“You shouldn’t be too mad. He is very protective. Have you noticed how there is always one of the boys in your classes.”

“He did that.”

“Technically Danny did.”

“Danny the one that graduated last year and got arrested for hacking some college?”

“Yea he tried to change his entry test score and got caught.”

“So he made Danny put one of the boys in all of my classes.”

“Yea because he wanted to be able to keep an eye on you.”

“How can I be mad at him when he does shit like this?” she laughed and let out a sigh when she saw the fire was intact and no one was charred.

When the boys noticed that they were holding hands all hell broke loose, Boyd was congratulated, Erica was hugged and jokes were made.

They sat there for a while talking about all the things Boyd did when he was younger to make Erica like him.

“Boyd wore a blue tie to the dance in 8th grade because it was your favorite color.”

“He has a peanut allergy but still ate the cookies you made him on his birthday freshman year.”

Then Isaac showed up and he looked at Erica and Boyd and nodded, Erica returned the nod and all was well. He took his usual place next to Erica and joined in on the stories.

Isaac looked at Erica and laughed “Boyd took his other free period to be an office aid so he could walk you every Friday to the locker room after the announcements.”

Erica laughed and leaned on to Boyd squeezing their interlocked fingers, even with his deep skin you could tell he was blushing.

A whistle was heard from the house.

“All right boys, Stiles is tired time to sleep.” Erica laid down onto her sleeping bag and pulled the blanket around her. All the boys laid down where they were and got comfortable “Isaac put out the fire.” She mumbled already cozy.

Isaac got up and put it out but he laid in between Erica and Boyd, he wiggled between them and pushed them apart.

“ISAAC!”

“What I’m okay with you dating but not sleeping with each other…”

“Ugh fine, you realize we’ve slept together or like every camping trip and road trip and stuff.” Erica whined

“Yes and that was before you were dating. Now I am sleeping between you guys.” Isaac finished matter of factly and wiggled in even more.

Erica gave up the fight and fell asleep. The plan backfired because in the morning Isaac woke up in the middle of a sandwich. Erica and Boyd had their arms interlocked over him and Erica was half on top of him.

“Erica!”

They jumped awake and saw their positions and Boyd and Erica started laughing.

“I was dreaming that I was cuddling with a puppy.”

“You were about to roll over me to get to him!”

“Isaac I’m sorry I can’t help it.” Erica let him feel her claws and Isaac understood. Her radar was a lot stronger when she sleeps because it’s her subconscious. His body was telling her that safety was with Boyd and her body followed.

“I know I’m sorry I forgot.”

“Forgot what” Boyd asked

“It’s an um a Balto thing.” Erica said giving eyes that meant I’ll tell you later.

Later after the boys had left and eaten Derek sat down with Boyd and they talked about werewolves and how he found out. Erica was forced to leave the room so Derek could also give his the “that is my little girl I you hurt her I will skin you alive and feed you to the dogs talk”.

Boyd walked out looking slightly terrified, he walked over to Erica and said in a mono tone voice, “Derek has much bigger fangs than you…”

“Don’t worry he can’t do anything, he’s an alpha and if he bites you it will change you.” Erica laughed and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up to her room and sat down on the bed.

“Okay so about what I told Isaac.” Erica took a breath and began. “Last week Derek told me that something would happen when I turned 18, well of age. Werewolves have this built in thing like a sixth sense that is supposed to help them find a mate. It’s like a radar thing, and it tells you who is good for you and who has bad intentions. Like that creep Jackson he makes my wolf so irritated but you its like calming. Anyways this radar thing makes you bond with people who are good, and it’s like a subconscious thing, like I’m leaning toward the boys when every or a scoot closer to you and Isaac when I don’t mean to. That’s why I was like climbing over Isaac to get to you. My subconscious wolf thing told me that you were over there and I had to get to you. Derek told me it would make me more touchy feely with people. See look I’m touching your leg without thinking about it.” Erica snatched her hand back.

“It’s okay I get it, it weirded my out with Isaac too, all of a sudden he was constantly brushing my shoulder or walking really close. He told me I was like pack to him and I just went with it.”

Then Boyd’s phone rang,

“Hey”… “No I’m still at Isaac’s”… “No I’m not hung over”… “Mom I didn’t drink that much”… “No I’m with Erica right now you can ask her” Boyd handed the phone to Erica.

“hi Jackie” … “no I promise he was fine” … “no he even helped me keep an eye on people” … “yea I even got him to dance”… “No I’m serious he danced for like an hour”… “No he didn’t step on me” … “oh yea he danced with me” Boyd motioned for the phone “Jackie I think Boyd wants to tell you something hold on.” She handed the phone back

“Mom it’s not a big deal.”… “I do dance sometimes”… “Well I might dance more now that we are dating”... “MOM I swear I asked her yesterday”… “No I haven’t been keeping a secret from you”… “No I’m not sneaking around.”… “Yes Isaac is okay with it”… “Of course he knows.” … “Mom”… “No mom.”

“Okay bye”… “Yes bye”…”bye”…” okay bye”… “Okay bye”… “Bye mom”… “Yes okay”… “Okay mom bye!” before anything else could happen Boyd hung up.

“Looks like I have to get home.” Boyd looked at Erica with a knowing smile.

“You realize I gave you a ride here right.”

“Oh right can you drop me off, who am I kidding you are just waiting to drive your baby around.”

 

They drove off and arrived to Boyd’s house; Erica stopped the car and looked over at him. “Isn’t this usually the other way around?”

“Yea well on Monday ill pick you up deal?”

“Actually we are having lunch with Scott, Allison and Melissa.”

“Well than can I at least walk you to class” he laughed

“Deal” Boyd leaned over and kissed her “you know I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

“Come on lover boy your mom is waiting.” She gave him one last peck and unlocked his door.


End file.
